fan_games_n_hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Invaders from the Dark
is a Kirby ''fan game released on Windows in 2010. It is a platformer where the main character, Kirby, must defeated the "Invaders from the dark", Molotov, Pandora and Metuo. Story The following is a transcript from the game's opening that appears once the game is booted up. ''"It is a peaceful day on Kirby's home planet, Popstar. Kirby, however, is spending the day napping. Unfortunately, it looks like his nap is cut short. Kirby looks to the sky and sees something shocking! Suddenly, a massive portal appeared in the sky! And out of it came two shadowy figures! Just what could they be after? They've destroyed the Staff of Cosmos! It was the only thing standing in the way of those interdimensional invaders! It looks like Popstar's in trouble once again! Who's going to help us now? Luckily, Kirby, being the hero he is, bravely set out to retrieve the pieces of the staff, so that he may use it to defeat the invaders and send them back to where they came from! Good Luck Kirby!!" Gameplay Much like most Kirby games, the player can swallow enemies by sucking with the 'X' key and gaining their abilities by pressing the Down arrow key when an enemy is swallowed. Pressing 'X' again will make Kirby spit a star out which can destroy other enemies. He/she can move with the Left/Right arrow keys and tapping one direction in quick succession (well, tapping once then tapping again when Kirby stops moving) will make the player run. Jumping is done via the 'Z' key and repeatedly tapping 'Z' in the air will make Kirby float. After a while of floating, he will get tired and the player cannot float upwards until they touch the floor. Unlike other Kirby games, the player cannot slide (an action typically done by ducking and pressing the jump button). Progression Their are 6 world in the game: * Level 1: Marsh Meadows * Level 2: Buoyant Bay * Level 3: Celestial Citadel * Level 4: Fantasy Forest * Level 5: Glaze Glacier * Level 6: The Dark Dimension Each 'Level' contains 4 stages (this is with the exception of Level 6, which has 2 stages), a boss and a 'Haven'. Level 6 has a room which gives the player the 'Staff of Cosmos' once the final boss has been beaten. The Haven is a room where the player can save progress and get a weapon that is available. The three available weapons change between different worlds. Once all levels are complete and the final boss has been beaten, the credits will appear (in comic sans glory). Pressing the escape key, which shuts off the game, will instead result in a message appearing, stating that there are two secret bosses hidden in Level 1 and Level 4. The secret bosses include Whispy Woods, who is found in Level 1 Stage 3, and Meta Knight, hidden in Level 4 Stage 3. Once the secret bosses have been beaten, a new mode/level will be unlocked titled 'EX: Boss Rush' where the player can try to defeat all of the bosses, including the secret bosses and final bosses. Music The music in this game are remixes and enhancements of other existing songs. Not all tracks are listed and complete. * "Opening" - Unkown'', Unkown.'' * "Title Screen" - Unkown'', Unkown.'' * "Menu" - Zip,'' Bomberman Hero'' * "Mid Boss Battle" - Redial, Bomberman Hero * "Boss Battle" - Crazy Kings, Ristar * "Map Select" - Walkin', Knuckles Chaotix * "Marsh Medows Stage Select" - Unkown, Unkown. * "Marsh Medows Stage 4" - Forest Nature Area, Kirby and the Amazing Mirror * "Airship" - Unkown, Unkown. * "Temple" - Ruins, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * "Celestrial Citadel Stage 1" - Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright's Stage, Kirby's Block Ball * "Dark Dimension Stage 1" - Gene Gadget Zone Act 2, Sonic 3D Blast (Genesis) * "Dark Dimension Stage 2" - Dark Castle, Kirby's Dream Land 2 * "Metuo Battle" - Theme of Kaiser, Ristar * "Metuo 2nd Battle" - Hyper Zone 1, Kirby's Dream Land 3 * "Supreme Metuo" - Unkown, Unkown. * "Ending and Credits" - Riding on the Spring Breeze, Kirby Super Star Glitches Music Bugs Sometimes, a music track may play at an incorrect pitch or speed. This is quite common with the "Map Select" and "The Dark Dimension Stage Select" music. The "Menu" music can very rarely play different. In addition, the sound for Kirby inhaling may continue playing even when the player isn't performing the action. Collision When the player lands on the ground, he/she may be a few pixels above the ground. A bit common. Warpstar Lock If the player is in a running state when he/she touches a warpstar, then continues to hold down the arrow key, he/she will be locked in place when the warpstar cutscene ends until the player releases the arrow key. Trivia * Molotov's element is fire, which fits with his name (as it's based off 'Molotov Cocktail'). * Level 4 (Fantasy Forest) is split up into three different themes: ** Stages 1 and 2 have a forest theme. ** Stage 3 is set on an airship, which the game claims to be resting in the forest, though the sky background is moving horizontally, indicating it's flying. ** Stage 4 and the boss fight is set in a very desert-like temple. * For a game based off Kirby it is quite challenging. Play it. You'll see why. * Most of the games popularity is credited to it being one of the most complete Kirby ''fan games at that time. * The 'Clean' ability is usable. Interestingly, it had only appeared in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 ''(when the fan-game was released) and wouldn't be officially usable again until ''Kirby Star Allies ''in 2018. * The game lacks the Hyper-Candy ability (an invincibility item from the ''Kirby ''games). * The Wing ability is very commonly used in speedruns of this fan-game, as an air dash will not cancel Kirby's running state, allowing for endless air dashes without having to touch the floor. This doesn't apply for the Fire ability. * The player can inhale and spit out enemies underwater, something you can't do in official ''Kirby ''games. In addition, it seems that all of Kirby's weapons can be used underwater. * The "Paint" ability, originally from ''Kirby Super Star, was a single-attack-screen-nuke ability, similar to "Crash." In this fan game, it has been upgraded to become a regular ability, with multiple attacks. ** Similarly, the "Magic" ability debuted in ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror ''as a random-chance ability, then became a proper ability in the proceeding game. Said proper version is what appears in this fan game. * This fan game is considered the inspiration for Mario Obsessed's involvement in fan-game development and the creation of this wiki. * The jump is abnormally high for a Kirby-related game. External Links * https://games.softpedia.com/get/Freeware-Games/Kirby-Invaders-from-the-Dark.shtml * http://www.brothergames.com/pc/kirby_invaders_from_the_dark-518272.html Category:Kirby Fan Games Category:2010 Fan Games Category:Firestyle